Kuroi Okami
"'I was a pathetic kid' is what I used to think... I was always crying, becoming depressed as they started to call me 'Monster' and 'Freak.' I believed it all... they were my parents after all. All I remember from that day is the insults, the abuse then nothing. I woke up and I realized I really was a monster. My mother was dead. and I was the murderer. I ran. I began to believe I belonged in the darkness. But I was wrong. Fairy Tail saved me. They gave me a home and a family. They saved me. That is why I will fight until the end. 'Cause I can never repay them enough for loving a Monster like me. If you want to harm Fairy Tail then you'll have to face me first. I will not lose, I will beat every last one of you!" - Kuroi Okami 'to Tempester from Tartaros. '''Kuroi Okami '(岡見黒井) is an S-Class Mage from Fairy Tail. She was born with a rare ability called 'Devil Slayer Magic' using the element of 'Fire.' She grew up with a relatively dark past like many of the others in Fairy Tail, such as her Mother and brother dying while her father's location is currently unknown. She is the 2nd among only two Devil slayers in the world, along with Gray Fullbuster. '''Appearance She has waist-length brown hair she usually lets flow down with a single braid over her shoulder, she has brown eyes and a slightly pale porcelain skin tone, her nose and cheeks covered in freckles. She has a petite yet flexible and well toned body, covered in just the right amount of muscle and body fat needed. Her guild emblem is an ombre grey, being grey at the top and fading to white at the bottom, it's located on the left side of her collar bone. She wears a Black choker with a golden heart engraved on it. Her mission outfit is a mid-thigh length deep blood red battle kimono with grey linings over a pair of simple black latex panties. She wears a glove covering her middle fingers that travel up to her forearms and black stockings. She wears a pair of dark red sandals which leave her heels and middle of her foot bare, only covering her toes and above her ankles. Her normal outfit consists of a black bra underneath a dark blood red loose tank top with black mid-thigh length shorts, black stockings and deep blood red sneakers. She has a dark red and black checkered flannel shirt tied around her waist. Personality Kuroi is emotionally reactive, which means that she experiences her emotions strongly and can be very passionate. However she also has an extremely high tendency to experience emotions such as anxiety, anger and depression. Due to her independence and reserved personality, she can be perceived as arrogant or unfriendly, however this is merely because she doesn't require the same level of social stimulation or interaction that others may seek. Kuroi generally prefers fact over fiction and security and stability over ambiguity and disorder. Sticking with convention and familiar routines is generally best. With a healthy skepticism of the motives of others, and a belief in justice and being self made, she can come across as guarded or intimidating. However Kuroi generally has good self discipline and is recognized as being able to plan and think ahead. Kuroi often resists any cravings or urges that she has, but sometimes she gives in. However she is extremely sensitive about what others think of her. Kuroi's concern about rejection and ridicule caused her to feel shy and uncomfortable around others. She is easily embarrassed and often feels ashamed. Her fears that others will criticize or make fun of her are exaggerated and unrealistic, but her awkwardness and discomfort may make these fears a self-fulfilling prophecy. She is not prone to spells of energetic high spirits. She tends to express her emotions openly but is sometimes not even aware of her own feelings. Kuroi does not like to claim that she is better than other people, and generally shy from talking herself up, however she generally sees others as selfish, devious, and sometimes potentially dangerous. Kuroi often feels tense, jittery, and nervous and often feel like something dangerous is about to happen. She may be afraid of specific situations or be just generally fearful. She doesn't usually feel enraged when things do not go her way. She is sensitive about being treated fairly and feels resentful and bitter if she thinks she's being cheated. She experiences panic, confusion, and helplessness when under pressure or stress. People generally perceive her as distant and reserved, and she does not usually reach out to others. She tends to feel overwhelmed by, and therefore actively avoid, large crowds. She often needs privacy and time for herself. She tends not to talk much and prefer to let others control the activities of groups. However once you get to know Kuroi personally, and learn about her past, she is actually a very sweet, very caring and very gentle young lady. She has a Treat others how you wish to be treated" philosophy, occasionally being nice to everyone, even those who are trying to use her for their own selfish gain. '''History' Kuroi was born to two very powerful wizards, who were working for a Dark Guild. Her elder brother, Hiroshi, was the favorite child between them both, him getting so much attention while she received none. When Kuroi was young, she was often shunned by her father and mother because she had no talent while her brother was a prodigy, while the guild members would call her many names as to insult her due to her being weak and 'pathetic.' However after her brother died on a mission gone wrong, her father fell into depression and became an alcoholic. He started to abuse his daughter. It wasn't long until her other joined in on the abuse. The abuse continued on for 5 years until she was 10 year's old. when she thought things couldn't get much worse, after a few months, Kuroi's father pinned her down as he carved the word 'Monster' onto her left hip as her mother stood with the other guild members, discussing a few things. Kuroi, after being smacked in the face by her father, had snapped and attacked both of her parents in rage, unknowingly awakening her Devil Slayer Magic. Everything during the fight was a blank and after the attack she was unconscious, unaware of what had happened. When she came to, she awoke to a powerful stench of blood and looked around her home, coming face to face with her mother's mutilated corpse. She looked down at herself and saw her outfit was completely covered in blood. In shock and fear, she immediately ran out of the front door and ran away from the town, never looking back. She had found a garden as she was running and saw some clothes that were dry outside, so she jumped the fence and grabbed them, running off again. It wasn't until 3 hours later when she ran into a small lake full of clean water. Desperate to get rid of the blood, she removed her clothes and began to bathe in the lake, climbing out and re-dressing in the new clothing and leaving her old outfit on the floor. She had been walking for a week without food when she had finally collapsed, the exhaustion and starvation finally getting to her. Just when she was about to pass out, however, a tall muscular man with brown hair and a long black cape had stumbled across her, immediately checking in she was still breathing. sighing in relief as he found a pulse, he picked her up and literally ran back to the guild he hailed from. It had been a week since she had woken up, the first thing she saw being a short, old man wearing a very strange outfit. She let out a shriek of fright, jumping up fro the bed and running towards the corner of the room, crouching down as if she was trying to hide from him while whimpering softly. The elderly man was shocked and slightly worried as he tried to calm her down, gently soothing her. since she was still scared he went out of the room and called out for an 'Erza' to come to the room. Kuroi, fearing she was about to get beaten, began to wail softly. The next thing she knew a young red-headed teenage girl, a few years older than her, was crouching down next to her, trying to calm her down, softly whispering how The Master won't hurt you, he's a nice guy." It had been 20 minutes until Erza had managed to calm her down long enough to ask for her name, nodding slowly as she gave her it. The teen asked if it was alright for the 'Master' to come and speak to her, getting a nod in return. As the girl left the old man, who then revealed himself as Makarov, told her that she didn't need to explain her past to him, and that if she wanted she could join the guild. At first she was slightly suspicious, until he told her that if she wanted he could have a select few of children around her at a time in order for her to get used to the guild. She eventually agreed and joined the guild. A few years later and Kuroi was close with quite a few kids her age and some a could years older than her. She was still weary over the adults but later on began to trust them. '(The rest of her history is currently under editing.)' '''Magic Powers' (Her magic powers are currently under editing) Trivia -Her name translates to ''The Black Wolf." -Her favorite season is Winter. -Her favorite colour is Grey. -She adores cats and dogs. -She has an intense fear of spiders. -Gajeel is her closest friend. -Laxus is her crush. (After the Tenrou Island incident) -She dislikes birds and snakes the most. -She enjoys reading and writing. -She likes music. -Her favorite element is 'Fire.' __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__